otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Outbound Discussion
Along the Base of the Aegis '' -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- :''A level, grassy plain extends from the base of the brown and gray stone of the Aegis, a wall more than six hundred feet tall that encircles the realm of Fastheld. Scattered shardwood trees grow near a large pond whose stillness is occasionally broken by the splash of a fish or the plunging dive of a yellowbeak squawker. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "I swear it was right here," Vhramis mutters in some annoyance to himself, feeling over the hard stone of the wall with his hands. He looks up to it and takes a step back, his glare turning accusing, as if perhaps it's intentionally decieving him. Lucius Nepos is busy, at the moment, gathering some berries and a variety of other small vegetables growing wild along the base of the wall. "Can't find it now?" Norran, however, has been keeping steady watch toward the top of the Aegis and the surrounding wood. "What do you mean you can't find it! You said it was right by that peculiar rock!" notes Norran, gesturing to a strange-looking rock. Vhramis doesn't have any immediate answer for that, instead simply giving the Aegis a good kick. He turns about to look to the gestured to strange rock, and frowns slightly, rubbing at the top of his head. "..maybe this rock isn't strange enough." Lucius Nepos arches an eyebrow. "I'd rank it under extremely strange. That's an option, isn't it? That would the option I choose. Maybe it's /too/ strange." Contemplates Lucius, munching on a handful of berries. "Oh, it's strange alright. It kinda looks like...an animal of some kind, you know? One of those whatever-you-call-it's," Norran observes critically, tilting his head as he considers the rock. "No," Vhramis frowns at that, lifting a hand and sticking up a thumb, holding it in front of his vision, sizing up the rock. "Not a whatever-you-call-it. It looks more like..like.." :Somewhere in the nearby trees, a call rings out, "CORN!" "Yes. Like corn. And this definately isn't the one now that I look at it better. The other only came halfway up my thumbnail." "That's the bastard of a bird you keep around with you, isn't it? You should strangle the bastard and eat his corpse. I bet raven tastes nice roasted over a warm fire. Besides, we need some meat." Lucius looks around, a slightly nervous expression taking his face. "Wait, he can't understand us, can he?" The Lomasa gives a nod at the cry's suggestion. "Corn? Well, I suppose," Norran relents, scratching his chin as he looks at Vhramis. "Well, what's the other rock supposed to look like?" inquires the Horseman curiously. "I think like a duck. Or a cow. It's..don't worry. I'll notice it," the ranger replies to Norran, before replying to the other soldier. "Course he can't understand us," Vhramis replies to Lucius, squinting at the rock as he lowers his thumb. He thinks for a moment, before slowly leaning to the side, tilting his head, viewing it from a different angle. "..I don't think so, anyway." Straightening he turns to regard the trees, fingering one of the knives sheathed at his belt. "..Medivh? What's something that grows in stalks?" :"Corn!" Vhramis seems a bit startled at that. "And what do they grow a lot of around Silkfield?" :"CORN!" echos back the unseen bird. "..I think we're in trouble," mutters the pathfinder. ---- ::''Time Passes... ---- Tunnel ---- :A narrow passage, dim and dank, that cuts through quarried gray stone. Shardwood timbers have been used to brace the structure at regular intervals. The walls are scratched and scored in spots, apparently by bladed weapons. ---- "It /did/ look like a cow!" proclaims Norran is disbelief as the party manages to squeeze through the crack, the Lomasa opening his haversack to pull a lantern out. With some work, some flint and a rock, the oil is lit as the Blade closes and latches the glass door of the lantern. Taking it in his left hand by the handle, he raise it to look around the passage, examining the walls. "Hrmm. Interesting," observes Norran, closing his haversack and taking his shield on his right arm. "Not a cow," Vhramis grunts, standing in the dark tunnel, peering at the walls of it. "It was a definately a duck. Cows don't have bills." His voice echos somewhat through the passage, and he lifts a hand to stifle a cough at the damp air. Turning about, he regards Norran, while he rubs at the longbow he carries, working off the last bits of pitch he had smeared earlier. The blue glow would come in handy. Lucius Nepos quickly pulls the leather covering off his shield, bathing the area in a complimentary blue glow. The shield is about four feet long and is crafted not only of splendid seraphite, but also has gold inlays and wildstone gems encrusted in the "eyes". It is shaped much like the form of a drake, down to all the details of the eyes, wings, claws and snout. "Well constructed. I imagine this is one of the first things people made when the Aegis was erected all those years ago." "Bill? That was an udder if I ever saw one. Although it was strangely large. And there was just the one..." relents Norran with a polite from, shaking his head in dismissal as he begins to walk forward torward the northeast, chainmail jingling faintly as he walks. The pulsing glow of the lantern brings light to the darker recesses of the tunnel that are too deep for the sunlight. "Suppose we ought to move quick, unless we want to camp in here," suggests the Lomasa, footfalls light as he moves through. "I never did like travelling through this," Vhramis states, voice growing a bit more quiet as he turns to squint off into the dark. "It reminds me of...well." He shrugs at that, huffing a breath, and with a quick look back to Lucius, gestures them forward. "I believe this is the main smuggling route from Crown's Refuge. When they just don't magic themselves through the wall." Lucius Nepos nods, moving along quite quickly. "Well you've got to remember that not all.. I'd daresay even many or most people in Crown's Reach aren't mages. Just the ones who are are very visible, you know?" "Let's just hope we don't run into many of them, eh boys? The feral Touched in the Shadow District are bad enough, and that's when you had a garrison to back you up," Norran answers a bit gruffly, frowning a little more as they continue on, shield held close and lantern infront of him. "Yes, though they send the ones that can travel more quickly," Vhramis replies, eyes fixed ahead into the devouring darkness. "Just to speed it up. Otherwise, it would take too long." Their feet ring out on the stone tunnel floor. "And if we do run into any, it won't come to violence." Lucius Nepos shrugs, running his free hand over the grooved surface of his shield and absently admiring its craftsmanship. "They get a bad rap. They're normal people. In fact, many people in important governmental positions were or are Touched.. or knew about it, if they weren't, a fact that I only recently found out. Including His Royal Fucking Highness." "Well, you two look like regulars, but I came along in my uniform. You think they might get nervous with they see the steelwood?" queries Norran curiously, raising his shield up briefly to denote the ornate ivory steelwood tree painted across it. "You're serious about Zolor being a Shadow Mage? Shades, Lucius, I bet Serath's really a giant bog ape in disguise too, right?" grumbles Norran with a sigh, continuing along and staying in front of the bunch. "Serath..is an enigma," Vhramis states shortly. "The less you try to figure him out, the better, I'd say. "Most of them there know me, Norran. I lived with them for half a year, or so." Lucius Nepos doesn't really respond in expression, anyways, his face staying neutral. But he does tap his steel helmet in response to Norran. "Not really. We've been there before in official capacities. They really don't see us as any different. It's us that see them as different. As for Zolor.. yes, I'm serious. It was him who caused that massive plague. The only good thing he's ever done was reunite the Realm, but that was after he split it." Norran looks fairly surprised at that, although not for long as he emits a grunt, continuing along the passage while occasionally examining the scars made by blades in the walls, jingling faintly as he does. Despite his weighted down status, Norran manages to stay quite quiet as he moves. "That's what Sahna told me, actually. Suppose I should believe her. Killed the Emperor, killed the Blademaster, and we can't do anything about it." "There's always something one can do," Vhramis replies, voice sounding a bit strained. The darkness begins to relent as they draw near to a light source - the exit. "Yes. Sahna was one of the people that told me, though there have been others." Lucius says in concurance with Norran, motioning at the nearby exit. "Let's go." He marches up and out. '''Outside the Aegis ' ---- :A grassy prarie that extends from the shadow of a great stone wall thatrises more than six hundred feet toward the sky. The wall stretches east and west as far as the eye can discern, reaching far into the sky beyond sight andvision directly above you. :''Vast ranges of lush-green meadows and plains stretch into the northernexpanse of the land beneath a horizon dominated by gentle grasslands and verdant foothills beneath an ever-present snow-capped mountain range that rises from the land far within the northern reaches of the Wildlands. :''A lea of dark green grasses rests to the immidiate north, while the thin-grassed fields that stand beneath the chilling shadow of the great stone wall above you. :''It is a cool late evening. The slightest breeze stirs over the land infrequently. A few wispy cirrus clouds streak the otherwise clear sky. The following of the six moons are visible in the sky: Dayhunter (crimson/waxing), Serpent's Eye (violet/waxing), Torch I (gray/waxing). ---- Vhramis seems rather relieved to be outside again, stepping to the side of the hole and inhaling deeply in the fresh air. "Some haven't forgotten," he states, turning to wait for the other two to emerge. "And never will forget." As they reach the outside, Norran carefully opens the lanten in his hand and huffs a quick breath into it to snuff the flame, closing it back up. He takes a moment to open the flap on his haversack and settle it back in, securing the entire sack again before stepping outside of the tunnel. There, he stops for a moment, emerald eyes gazing in awe over the wide expanse of green. "I've never seen anything like this..." he murmers under his breath, before reluctantly snapping his eyes back to Vhramis and nodding slowly. "Looks clear. Suppose we should hurry for cover before we're mistaken for wildlings? Plenty of good archers on that wall." "It's best to hug the wall until night falls," Vhramis states, turning to look up..and up..and up. "They won't be able to see us while we're this close. Running through the open now would just be asking to have an arrow put through our back." Norran stays near the wall per Vhramis' suggestion. "As amusing as that sounds, I suppose I'd agree. I can't protest to looking over this view for the while. Wish I could just take Accolade and ride over those meadows for hours," admits Norran, expression soft as he looks over the expanse of darkening land infront of them, eyes gazing longingly. Vhramis gestures westward, parallel to the wall, and begins to walk. "It's a beautiful land," he allows, nodding his head slightly at that. "But there's a lot..wrong with it, too. I'm sure you'll see what I mean. Needless to say, there's a lot that will seem dangerous, but isn't really." "Seem dangerous? So long as we don't run into any snaplizards. I hate snaplizards," grumbles Norran, letting Vhramis lead the way as the three move west alongside the wall. In the grass, Norran's paces are nearly entirely silent as they walk along. Norran his his shield on his arm, left hand never straying far from his hip. "I think he's talking about things which are a touch more difficult to handle than snaplizards." Lucius says, grinning as he moves to the west. "I'm sure we can handle anything significantly errant, Lucius. Most problems can be solved in Fastheld with a rapier, so maybe the same goes in the Wildlands with a claymore," muses Norran with a slight smirk as they journey along, constantly look around as they move alongside the wall. "Strange to be outside. Wish I could've brought Sahna, it'd do her some good to get away from the politics, as much as she delves into them." "Which is to say not very much anymore. This is a journey that needs to be conducted as quickly as possible. I suppose you find me overly utilitarian but.. Sahna would have slowed the journey down, probably considerably. She's not a soldier, nor a ranger.. She's a fairly pampered noblewoman." Lucius says, looking out to the distance and, especially the good mountains. "If we had more time, I would agree with you, but this is a journey of urgency. Ah, I am glad to be out of those stifling walls again, I must say." "Oh, I know the stark impossibility of it all, Lucius. That's why you didn't find me bringing a keg full of ale with me. I'm merely saying, it would've been nice were things not as they are. Don't think I consider this some brief jaunt in the woods," adds Norran with a quick grin, straightening the haversack on his back before continuing to tread through the grasses that line the Aegis. "I wouldn't call her...pampered. Simply not the right word for Sahna. I don't see her whining when falling in to a mudpit, for example. Don't see it at all." Lucius Nepos chuckles lightly. "I did bring some alcohol with us. Not for drinking, but for cleaning wounds and such; potato liquor works quite well in that role." His haversack seems quite comfortable and he doesn't change the way it holds on his back. "Perhaps as nobles go she's not pampered. I would even go as far to say she's quite hardy. She's no soldier, though, that's forsure, nor is she a member of the citizenry, which I suppose is something she should be glad for. She's hardly attuned to the kind of hardship we are. Not to sound like I'm haughty or anything, but I speak simply truths." "Haughty. Now that /might/ be a word for Sahna," admits Norran with a jovial laugh, short genuine. A grin remains a fixture on his face as the three men continue forward. "I brought a bottle of glossy star myself. Not very great, but it is wine. Wouldn't last for long, but it'd be good for flavor if we have to catch anything," admits, tapping the storage pouch at his side as they walk. "I'm brave enough to admit to you both that I've grown a bit closer to Sahna since my return. Nothing serious, of course, but my opinion's definitely been swayed from the minor acquaintance she was over a year ago." Lucius Nepos smirks at that one, glancing down so that he doesn't trip on any rocks momentarily. "If you weren't close to your wife then I would tell you to go ahead and fuck her silly. She probably needs it, too." Well, not much can be expected from a man who grew up in a filthy city like Eastwatch, anyways. "I'm not a bad cook. Well, I can cook things and not char them." Norran definitely scoffs aloud at Lucius' words, although he doesn't particularly seem annoyed at his comment. "Katriana? Truth be told, I don't know. We married very quickly, and I joined the Blades immediately thereafter. The whole point of that was for us to be drawn closer over time, but all we've done since is grow apart. I don't think I should hold her back, any longer. I don't even know her anymore," admits Norran with a faint frown, easily visible through his helm. Norran quickly adds, "Charred or not, it's better than eating raw mushrooms." Lucius Nepos shakes his head. "No, you misinterpret me. I meant you should fuck Sahna. She probably needs it.. though I wouldn't hazard that your wife doesn't either. You know, I've been with a few noble women before. Interesting, but they're not as earthy and open as the citizenry." Notes Lucius. "But on the topic of food.. Vhramis can find us some animals and kill them, I'd imagine. Are you a decent hunter?" "I should be able to find us enough," Vhramis states, speaking back to the pair, regarding the grounds to the north thoughtfully. "Put something infront of me and I can hack at it, but I'm no tracker," adds Norran with a chuckle, shaking his own head as they walk along. "My wife lusts for little else than to ride a horse and wander Fastheld. Purposeless...how I used to be. The nobility doesn't usually go about sowing their oats, or we're smart about being discreet about it, unlike the merchant class. We're usually a rather kept-in assortment, but there's...exceptions. Dianna, for instance. And Corriden. Half of that family is a paradox within itself. My wants are not so much for that as they are that Katriana no longer suits me, and I no longer suit her. It may have seemed like a great idea then, but not so much now." Although the air is cool, Norran's cloak and various equipment allows him to remain fairly comfortable. "Nice night." Lucius Nepos laughs at that one, arching an eyebrow. "There's nothing wrong with being indiscreet, Norran, providing you're not married. Sex is something to be enjoyed, not smothered under ridiculous custom and tucked away into a cabinet. But I suppose that's just me speaking." He nods. "Indeed. Shall we move out, soon?" Vhramis looks faintly uncomfortable at all the talk of sex and such, and is quite happy to have the chance to change subjects. "Can't leave the wall just yet. Wait for the sun to be down more. But then I'll try to find us something. Even if it is small." "I'm sure Corriden's generated more bastards than the latter three generations of the Mikin family combined," speculates Norran with a slight nod, looking off to the north as well. "So long as we're not looking for another rock or tree shaped like a farm animal or a vegetable, Vhramis. That system of landmarks has proven inconvenient through practice," muses Norran, chainmail jingling gently as the Horseman moves along. Lucius Nepos motions towards Vhramis with a jerk of his thumb, aware of the man's expression and grinning sheepishly in response. "Must've been a while since he's sown his oats, I gather. No worries, it's been a few weeks for me too, Vhramis. There's no shame in it." "Few weeks..?" Vhramis mutters, glancing back to Lucius briefly and frowning somewhat. "I'll see if I can find one of those rabbits. Or two. Though Light knows how I'm going to catch them again. But I've missed them." "No need to brag, Lucius. We can't all have a spouse that doesn't run in fear from us, after all," speaks Norran, patting Vhramis once on the shoulder before continuing the trek. "I'm sure you can catch something, Vhramis. So long as it's not wildling." Lucius Nepos snorts. "I don't have a spouse yet, but it's no secret what her former employment was." The Marshal looks out to the meadows, stroking his chin. "There's much to be found here. I should probably cover my shield now, though. When we begin to move further away from the wall we'll need to be less visible." As he says this he begins to take out his leather covering for his shield. "We may need to follow the wall down to the Fastheld River," Vhramis states abruptly, staring ahead into the darkening wilds. "Depends if I can find fresh water or not for us to fill up from. We'll need all of it we can carry. The Ashlands suck the water right out of you." "I've brought enough skins to hold what I must," assures Norran, grinning faintly as they continue on. "I'm guessing these Ashlands aren't a fantastic place to be. And what's of this Crown's Refuge? It's a town full of outlanders and wildlings that don't try to kill you?" "Hence the name Ashlands, I suppose. That's also why I didn't pack Imperial Chain which I could have undoubtedly gotten from the quartermaster as a backup set of armour for myself. Pathfinder breaths much more openly than mail." Lucius forces a shrug. "This isn't to berate you, Norran at all. I just had my reasons." He smiles. "Crown's Refuge is a town full of humans. Shadowed and not so Shadowed." "Crown's Refuge is a fine place. Full of fine people," shrugs Vhramis, looking about and sighing as they continue along. "This walk seems longer every time. And we're not anywhere near where we're trying to go yet. Not that I know where it is we're trying to get to, exactly. Just where Val'sharax was last." "Town? You mean like full of people, a tavern, and a market? How's the tourney circuit?" asks Norran with an amused voice, chuckling gently as they walk westward along the Aegis. "It's a good thing we're not close, or else it simply wouldn't be as great an adventure, would it?" "We should have had a mage contact him before we left.. if only the atmosphere in Fastheld were less contorted to ostrasicing mages this would have been markedly easier." Muses Lucius, boots continuing to crunch against the ground. "I'm becoming one of them, they say." A dry chuckle. "I haven't been there in over a year.. perhaps, Norran, though alcohol is in low supply." "Big demand for wine and liquors there," Vhramis states conversationally, confirming Lucius' statement as he plods along resolutely. "It's one of the main things they smuggle out of Fastheld, if I remember correctly. Unless something's changed, it's likely still the same. Everything else they generally manage on their own." "Maybe I should keep the wine, then," ponders Norran aloud, smirking faintly while they march onward. "Anywhere where alcohol is in low supply is a place I don't wish to be. I'm sure we wouldn't even be any to afford any, as I doubt they take imperials." At this, Norran laughs again, shaking his head slowly. "Not afford something? Not a welcome feeling for me." Lucius Nepos chuckles Norran's quip about Crown's Reach. "I don't think we'll be going to Crown's Reach, truthfully, Norran. It's /very/ far north of the Ashlands. That's providing Val'sharax is there." "I didn't plan on taking us there, no," Vhramis replies with a shake of his head, glancing about, before looking up the wall again. "..though I want to return to that tower in the Verdigris forest one day. I'm..still curious about it. You remember the one, Lucius, I'm sure." "You really think he'll be sitting in the same spot he was before?" asks Norran as they travel along the wall, armor jingling and grass shifting under his boots. "And I'd have brought my leathers if I could. Chain's all I had. Only leatherworker I know takes half a year to get a job done." Uncharacteristically, Lucius shudders at the mention of the tower. "Yes, I do. I do, and it still chills me to the bone to think of it. I know not why, but it does.. maybe the fact that the tower was simply standing there out in the middle of the forest, nothing around it, no stone quarries nearby.. I do wonder who built it." Lucius points towards the north. "The Ashlands used to be a vile black forest, you know. Then Kalath'aria destroyed it. Now it's nice and.. ashy. Apparently there was some terrible creatures in it." "I can only hope he'll still be there," Vhramis states with a frown, something occuring to him. He glances over his shoulder to the two soldiers, considering them. "We need to discuss how to talk to Val'sharax. He's..quick to become annoyed. Which is something we want to try to avoid, obviously." "Saves us the trouble of travelling through any black forests filled with horrible creatures, I suppose," Norran offers, pausing a moment, "If the mages built the Aegis, why not have it be assumed that one built that tower? Doesn't sound too farfetched, given this," Norran suggests, patting the gray stone with a free hand as the walk alongside it. At Vhramis' words, he shrugs his shoulders. "So, you talk to him. We'll stay quiet. Rather simple, I think." "Talk to him directly, then. Don't use flowery speak. He's not a pompous lord in court, I think. He's a great Drake of timeless age who knows his own power and doesn't need to be reminded of it, is what sounds like you're saying. So yes, be direct, tell him exactly what's going on and let that be that. I'm pretty good at being direct. Maybe I should talk to him." At that thought, though, Lucius simply laughs. Vhramis blinks at Lucius' putting of it. "..yes. That's exactly how to speak to him. Well done," he replies with a faint chuckle, moving along. "About that tower. I was told it used to be a tower of Shadow Magic, so yes, a mage did create it. Though he was apparently turned to stone by Kalath'aria..and now his tower stands deserted." "Maybe he /is/ the tower," Norran ventures, scratching idly at his shoulder. "Although he'd have to be pretty big. Can't know if it's deserted unless you've gone in. I'm sure there's something horrific inside." Another idle shrug as the men walk along the vast prarie that borders the great wall. "I imagine things that think they're superior to you often dislike it when you try to persuade them otherwise. My titles are non-impressive enough in Fastheld, I'm sure they're completely worthless out here." "Not /the/ tower. But part of it," Vhramis replies with a shake of his head, not expanding on that. "Whatever the case, he's long gone. But the entire thing feels wrong, still." He clears his throat slightly. "Titles are nothing out here, yes, for the most part. Though I imagine you may still be able to pull some weight with it in Crown's Refuge..but again, we aren't going there." "The Aegis doesn't feel too much wrong. I've lived my entire live inside a wall that shouldn't actually be there, as have you. Don't see how one tower out in the middle of nowhere would shake your resolve," Norran comments non-chalantly, waving a hand. "Pull some weight? A bunch of people cast out of this wall, who we've not really dealt with for very long, have my title mean something? I'm sorry if it sounds a bit confusing, Vhramis. If anyone back home knew we were out here, some portion of them wouldn't weep over our deaths. I may be a Viscount, although I call myself a Baron, but who would heed that in a place they cannot enter without sneaking?" Vhramis simply shrugs. "I have no explaination for it, Norran. It's just how it is. They held great regard for Talus Kahar as well. Despite the fact that it was his family that cast them all out. Lots of things don't make sense out here. But the less you think about them, the better." "The problem with that is the less you think about things, the less you have to think about anything. Being unfocused has certain disadvantages," professes Norran, the Lomasa nobleman walking along at a very steady pace without much sign of weariness. "Horses would've been nice, though, wouldn't they?" "Yes..horses.." Vhramis mutters, before lifting his voice again. "You've seen the Fastheld River, correct? I'm sure you have." He lets that hang for a moment as he frowns somewhat. "Of course you have. It may interest you to know that, should you follow it, you find out that all the while it's been flowing uphill. And rather sharply uphill as you go on. And that's what I mean. The less you think about some things, the better." '''Outside the Aegis' ---- :A grassy prarie that extends from the shadow of a great stone wall that rises more than six hundred feet toward the sky. The wall stretches east and west as far as the eye can discern, reaching far into the sky beyond sight and vision directly above you. :''Vast ranges of lush-green meadows and plains stretch into the northern expanse of the land beneath a horizon dominated by gentle grasslands and verdant foothills beneath an ever-present snow-capped mountain range that rises from the land far within the northern reaches of the Wildlands. :''A decline in the terrain suggests the prospect of a bowl-valley towards to the northwest; a suggestion reinforced by the distant sound of a rushing water, perhaps belonging to a river of some kind, while the thin-grassed fields that stand beneath the chilling shadow of the great stone wall above you continue far towards the eastern and western horizons. ---- Norran gives a nod at Vhramis' words. "Yes, I've heard of that. They call it Shadow, of course. Cursed. Don't know what to make of it, really. Doesn't make sense. Makes you want to see where the source is...or it makes you want to go as far from the source as you can," observes the chainmailed horseman, flashing a grin to Vhramis as the terrain declines. "Speaking of rivers, it's starting to sound like we're getting close to one." Vhramis nods his head at that, and, glancing about, tucks his bow under the folds of his cloak, and abruptly angles away from the wall. "Yes," he agrees, not adding more, increasing his pace somewhat. "Let's away now." As Vhramis begins to move quicker, Norran blinks and keeps pace, chainmail jingling a bit more than before as he reaches up to pull the black leather hood of his cloak over his head and pull the entirety of it closer to him. "About time for a change of scenery. Meadows are nice and such, but just constant wall-meadow-wall-meadow gets tedious." "Shame the sky isn't overcast..but I don't mind it not raining for once," Vhramis states casually, glancing upwards to the moons. "Anyway..once we're farther from the Aegis I'll feel a bit better. Not that any of them who just happened to look down could identify us from that far up anyway." "Maybe they couldn't identify us, but I'm sure a few arrows might reach. I've never heard of someone of the Aegis actually seeing humans sneaking in and out of the Aegis, but I suppose we're proof-positive of that, eh?" asks Norran with a sly chuckle, rushing along in the clear night near Vhramis. "Are we going to travel along the river the whole way?" "If we're by the river already.." Vhramis states slowly, trying to get his bearins as he moves along. "..then we'll follow it, yes. It'll bring us along to the west of the Ashlands. Further on across the river is Ravenrend, which is another freehold. Though I've never been there, so I can't tell you much about it." '''Bowl Valley' ---- :The terrain dips into a grassy bowl-shaped depression in this valley, encircled by stony ridges dotted here and there with shrubs and small trees. To the south, the great Aegis wall of Fastheld rises hundreds of feet in the air, casting its shadow over the land as it bends south and east. A faint trail stretches across the valley from southeast to northwest, toward the ridge. ---- "/Another/ town? And you've never been to it? You've never even heard of it from the townsfolk at Crown's Refuge? There's got to be more to it than that," Norran queries with an arched brow in Vhramis' direction, shifting his eyes now to the ground as they begin to descend into the valley. He looks a bit more, surprised, as they apparently come upon a faint trail leading in the direction they head. "It looks like this route's been travelled before. More than a few times." "I've heard of it, yes," Vhramis states, glancing over to Norran and arching an eyebrow slightly. "That's how I know it's there. I've never been there personally, though." He turns forward again to regard the path they tread, and nods his head somewhat. "Yes..though not very surprising, I suppose." "Well, you must know more than that it's there. I imagine since there's not much civilization out here, the two towns might deal with eachother often. No knowledge of how it is, or if it's even friendly?" asks Norran further as they walk, now a little easier with the trail instead of wandering through the grass alongside the wall. "Maybe we'll get lucky and spot roadsigns." '''Northwest Ridge' ---- :A stony ridge rising above a bowl-shaped valley to the southeast and descending towards a wide river that cuts through the valley itself. The great Aegis wall, which encircles the city-state of Fastheld, looms hundreds of feet into the sky to the southeast. A rocky slope permits access down the side of the ridge to the eastern shores of the great river below, though the terrain further to the north of the ridge seems a little too perilous to navigate. ---- "It's friendly," Vhramis nods at that as he continues along, beginning to walk upwards. "That's where Serath resided for a small amount of time, after Daggerford." He falls quiet as they continue to climb, before he abruptly stops, looking down to the sight. "Well, that's nice," finishes Norran, continuing along as they wander up the ridge. He abruptly frowns as he looks over the valley. "This...this isn't good, Vhramis," cannily observes Norran. Vhramis watches the scenery for a few moments, before he frowns abruptly. He looks down a small slope. "We won't be able to come back this way," he states, glancing to Norran, before moving to carefully slide down it on his feet, lowering his hand to brace himself lightly along the ground. "I'm sure we'll figure something out," mutters Norran, following Vhramis on his slide down the slope. He makes his way down pretty easily, although carefully, boots gripping the sides of the slope as they traverse downward. '''Bowl Valley' ---- :The terrain dips into a grassy bowl-shaped depression in this valley, encircled by stony ridges dotted here and there with shrubs and small trees. To the south, the great Aegis wall of Fastheld rises hundreds of feet in the air, casting its shadow over the land as it bends south and east. A faint trail stretches across the valley from southeast to northwest, toward the ridge. ---- Vhramis straightens after finishing the slide, and looks about, frowning somewhat. "No wonder the path is so well tread," he states, brushing off his legs, before grumping and moving back off towards the Aegis. Norran looks extremely confusing, scratching his head as he looks up the ridge. "You're right. Sometimes, it's just better not to think. I'm beginning to miss those duck rocks," mutters Norran, trudging back now after Vhramis. "Looks like we'll have to wait for dinner," Vhramis states with a small frown, though he digs about in his pocket, drawing out a strip of dried meat, and holds it out to Norran in offering. "Jerky. Not sure what kind." "I've bread in my pack, but I'll not complain. Much thanks," gratefully answers the Lomasa, nodding to Vhramis as he takes the jerky and chews it slowly. "It's not duck. Unfortunately." With this, he continues along toward the Aegis he thought he wouldn't have to look at again for some time. "Suppose we should hurry, although I doubt they'll see us this late," he notes, pointing up at the moons. "The night grows deep." "Never hurts to have some in case of emergency," Vhramis shrugs, looking about. "Probably better to be awake during the night, and sleep during the day. Just in case. We'll be alright." "Sounds wise," concurs Norran, nodding slightly in agreement. "Plus, I imagine we'd have to make it a distance from the Aegis before we go. A campfire /may/ alert the Blades," muses Norran with a chuckle, holding a hand in the air. "Atleast it's warmer." "..it'll be a long way back," Vhramis mutters, sounding a bit annoyed. "I swear this place changes sometimes. Never seems to be the same from one day to another. Though that's nonsense, I know..but still. Can't help but always feel like it's a bit of a fight while I'm out here." "Uphill rivers, towers out of nowhere, shifting landscapes...I'll believe it," Norran concurs between chews, enthusiastic enough about the jerky as they near the Aegis once more. '''Outside the Aegis' ---- :''A grassy prarie that extends from the shadow of a great stone wall that rises more than six hundred feet toward the sky. The wall stretches east and west as far as the eye can discern, reaching far into the sky beyond sight and vision directly above you. :''Vast ranges of lush-green meadows and plains stretch into the northern expanse of the land beneath a horizon dominated by gentle grasslands and verdant foothills beneath an ever-present snow-capped mountain range that rises from the land far within the northern reaches of the Wildlands. :''A lea of dark green grasses rests to the immidiate north, while the thin-grassed fields that stand beneath the chilling shadow of the great stone wall above you continue far towards the eastern and western horizons. ---- Lucius Nepos has been pretty quiet for the last little while, spending the time watching the wilderness as they pass by it, taking in the surroundings and eating a loaf of bread, as well. His waterskin is at his lips at the moment, and he nods in agreement. "Weird bloody place, eh?" "Could be worse," Vhramis mutters, looking about again. "It's fairly quiet around the Aegis, if something can be said for it. If either of you need to stop and rest, tell me, and we can." "Rest? No such thing, I've got plenty of miles left in me," cheerfully replies Norran, continuing to chew into his jerky. "Should've packed my sidebag with this," murmers Norran aloud. "You could say that again. Were you there when we slew that Wildling Chief at Crown's Reach? That, my friend, was bad. This is a walk in the wild, sure, but it's pleasant." Lucius replies, shaking his head. "What do you think we do all day, Vhramis? In heavy gear. March. A soldier's job is not to soldier. It is to march. First thing you'll find about us." "I was the one up on the palisade shooting him in the back with arrows," Vhramis replies, face growing somewhat solemn at the reminder. "Light, he was big, wasn't he? Never seen such a thing..he just /tossed/ the other ones to the side. Like a bull charging through and scattering a flock of chickens. I don't know what you all did to get him so mad." "Sounds fun," chides Norran, chuckling at the words as they walk along the Aegis once more. "So, where are we going? North from the breach?" Lucius Nepos scratches his head, as if feigning forgetfullness in the matter. "Well.. we probably messed up his attack. Maybe we hurt his feelings a little bit? I thought I saw a tear. Maybe that was a spitwad which travelled upwards." "Back and then cutting north where we emerged," Vhramis confirms, nodding to Norran as he trudges along. He glances to Lucius again. "You missed the one that threw the fireball. That's where the fire came from." "Oh, straight into the meadows? That ought to be a nice trek." Norran hums faintly as the two talk about something he's not immediately aware of, taking conservative bites out of the jerky he holds while they walk. "Did you a few arrows through him again? I forgot." Lucius smirks and nods at Norran. "Oh indeed, it's going to be incredible and riveting all at once." He sips from one of his opened waterskins. "It was all pretty exciting the first time I was out here too," notes Wolfsbane, shrugging. "Even if my attention was divided on other things. Don't think I'll ever forget." "Oh, here I thought those were the same thing," Norran speaks with a smirk across his lips, continuing alongside the wall. "So if we have to go around this way, where will it bring us?" Lucius Nepos keeps his maw shut at this particular question, content to simply trudge along, tapping his fingers against his shield. "I'd answer confidently, if I didn't just lead us the wrong way," Vhramis replies glumly. "So, I won't say, until I see a few more landmarks. Regardless, the more we bumble about out here, the more chance of him noticing us." "Landmarks?" Norran frowns suddenly at this, but decides not to say anything else as they continue their journey. "I'm sick of this Shadow-Taken wall, is all I know. It seems like it never ends. The sooner we head north, the better." "Unfortunately," begins Lucius. "It's quite a big wall. You'll be able to see it for a very long while." A shrug of the shoulders and a bit of a knowing smile are all that Norran gets from Lucius about that. Vhramis frowns slightly and glances to Norran, maybe having caught something in his voice. "Yes..you can see the Aegis for quite a ways. Even on the most overcast of days, it's as good as the sun to find out your bearing." "Well, being this close to the wall and walking alongside it. Seeing it from a distance, I've never minded," corrects Norran with a slow nod, his armor continuing to jingle as they continue their treck east. "I will admit, though, I've never wanted a horse around more in my life. Lucius Nepos chuckles. "If only a horse would follow you into a tiny little passage and crawl along, wouldn't the world be a better place, eh?" Think I'm gonna light my lantern too. I like to be able to see. He tucks his waterskin back on his belt, finally, reaching in his bag after slinging it off his shoulder with his free hand. Then he removes said lantern and lights some oil inside of it quickly. "There's not much to see, and it's all flat," Vhramis shrugs at that, though he doesn't contest Lucius' decision. "Too bad we don't just have a dragon to ride on," he mutters, before looking about carefully, seeming a little worried. "Thought we wanted to avoid giving a sign to the archers," Norran asks as Lucius being to light the lantern, shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe they couldn't see it, anyway. I'm not sure." Lucius Nepos shakes his head. "We're too close to the Aegis for now. Besides, they can't do anything and I don't care of a bunch of Rangers see some light bouncing off the bottom of the wall they guard." He laughs. "In fact, it amuses me that they'll probably talk about it for a week." "They're probably still talking about seeing Val'sharax, anyway," Vhramis states with a small shrug. "That rumor carried around pretty quick, didn't it?" "Captain was too tough on the men with that one, why bother to go to such lengths to cover it up?" asks the Lomasa with a faint sigh, slinging his shield back over his shoulder. "And what's this about that thing they saw over Aegisport? Covered in skins and whatnot?" "Oh, I know very well why he did that. He probably had a Churchman riding up his ass is why, one of those ones with the big maces and lack of testicals." Lucius doesn't state this in a belligerent manner. He simply states it as if it was the most regular fact in the world.. and it is a fact. "Well..regardless. You can't stop rumors," Vhramis shrugs somewhat at that, face darkening. "You can never stop people from talking. It worked out well that I heard of it." "After the crossroads imbroglio, I think they've lost a fair amount of clout. When I went to have my title returned, I told the Emperor. Told him we all thought Flint was sending them to die. He just said it wasn't his place to interfere. And look what happened," grumbles Norran aloud, shaking his head slowly. "He even had the stones to mock us beforehand, if he had any. Don't know if he was ever a Scourge. Then it happened, and a plank of wood sent him sprawling toward the rift. Didn't send him inside, but it quieted him down," Norran rambles, his voice a little irritated as they move along. Lucius Nepos laughs a little bit; a cruel and a bit remorseful laugh, shaking his head. He does not smile after, it may be noticed. "I told Flint, in light terms that he was an idiot for trying. And he tried. I bet the Emperor egged him on too. The Emperor's good at getting people out of the way who don't support him." Vhramis frowns darkly at that suddenly, glancing over to the pair. "He said he /couldn't/ interfere? And..then from what the stranger told me, one of Zolor's promises was that he'd protect him from the Chuch." His eyebrows furrow. "The son of a bitch. He played them." "Not his exact words, but I told him. He said he had no interest in 'dissuading Father Flint in his search to root out the Shadow', or some other somesuch. Definitely sounds like he engineered the situation quite well," Norran agrees with Vhramis, continuing to trudge along eastward. "But, no-one will deal with him." Lucius Nepos sighs, finally smiling a little bit. Weakly at best. "You've got to appreciate the genius he's displayed in raising himself up to the Emperorship though, don't you. Those Zahir have wiles. The best part is.. he knows we know. And he just doesn't care a lick, probably." "We can't do anything..but Val'sharax can," Vhramis states darkly. "He told me, very clearly, that should we mess in powers that aren't of our nature, he'll punish us. And, manipulating that stranger, whom he clearly labelled a taint on the balance, is about as bad as it gets." "I'm sure every citizen in Fastheld could be made aware of what we know, and still, /nothing/ will occur. Too many would worry about what Fastheld would do to them should they speak out, and too many would be completely willing to betray others to save themselves. That is how it is," sadly admits the Lomasa, shoulders drooping slightly as they continue east. "How he considers us all to be the same would worry me, I think." Lucius Nepos shudders. "Yeah, but what's Val'Sharax going to consider proper punishment? Who knows what he'll do. Not saying that he's bad.. he's just much bigger than any of us could ever understand. Lived for thousands of years and all." "I can't begin to think like a Drake, but it could be very likely that he decides to turn all of Fastheld Keep into slag," Vhramis replies, moving along. "Who says he'll stop at the keep?" Norran now ventures, eyes set on the path ahead as they walk forward. "Who knows just how indifferent he may be?" Lucius Nepos just sighs, rather heavily. "I suppose we'll see, first hand, exactly what it is he'll do. Maybe if he's nice like Kalath'aria we can take a ride on his back. Though I wouldn't even dare to think that around him." "From what Vhramis speaks of him, I doubt he's much in the mood of offering piggyback rides. Far from it," Norran agrees with a laugh, once again shifting his haversack and shield as he walks onward, a bit less depressed than before with a stronger gait. "Either way, I'm eager to explore what's ahead. We've been by the wall this past while, but moving away should be something else. Unless this path north leads to another confusing slope, then I just simply don't know." Lucius Nepos finds it impossible not to laugh at the notion of three humans riding freely on a red drake's back. Then he remembers the time before that. Not so good times. "That was thrilling last time though, eh?" Ponders the man aloud. "..yes. It was. I won't forget it," Vhramis states quietly, growing solemn. "I'm sure it was," adds Norran, snickering gently before growing silent once more. "We've been making horrible time, you know. But a good journey thus far. We'll have a good sleep when daylight comes, and move even further the next night!" optimistically declares the Lomasa, flashing a grin to his compatriots as they journey forward. ---- ''Return to Season 4 (2006) Category:Logs